1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical connectors, and particularly to an arrangement of the high speed or high density connector.
2. The Prior Art
Because of increasing requirements in the computer field, the high speed (frequency) and/or high density connectors are more and more desired. Unfortunately, such modern connectors also result in more interference and cross-talk among the adjacent contacts in the connector. Thus, to eliminate such disadvantages, grounding circuits or contacts are designedly arranged to be disposed beside the traditional signal contacts. And the relationship between the grounding contacts and the signal contacts is generally set in a one-by-one manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,292 discloses a high-speed card edge connector which uses a ground member positioned between each opposite pair of signal contacts for implementation of the aforementioned issue but also includes some disadvantages. First, because each ground member must includes a pair of opposite beams to contact opposite grounding pads on the inserted daughter board, and a grounding leg to contact the grounding hole in the mother board on which the connector is mounted, such ground member should be designedly arranged to be directly formed in a stamped manner from a blank for consideration of implementation of such ground member's configuration. And as well known, the stamped type member lacks sufficient resiliency for good contacting relationship with the engaged daughter board, and may tend to form burs on its edges which may jeopardize the corresponding engaged circuit pads on the daughter board, and also preclude the correct relative position of the inserted daughter board with regard to the contacts and result in inferior engagement between the daughter board and the contacts of the connector.
Secondly, each of ground members is received within the housing of the connector laterally with regard to the lengthwise direction of the housing of the connector and that is not incompliance with the direction of the carrier of the ground member during manufacturing. This incompliance results in incompatible pitch arrangement between the ground members joined with the raw carrier and the passageways in the housing, and therefore, it is required to assemble such ground member one-by-one into the connector housing, thus increasing significant assembling time and also requiring to spend much money in re-adjust the existing assembling machine.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a high-speed card edge connector which includes a plurality of grounding members for compliance with the corresponding grounding circuit pads on the daughter board adapted to be inserted within the connector, and the corresponding grounding holes in the mother board on which the connector is mounted, wherein such grounding members can not only be assembled to the housing of the connector at the same time, but also achieve the superior contact engagement with the corresponding inserted daughter board.